


Phantomgirl

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: author knows nothing about dna and genetic and such, bad science sorry, head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Dani was not simply a clone of Danny Fenton. There was more to it than that.





	Phantomgirl

Maddie Fenton pursed her lips as she looked over test results.   
After the whole business with the disasteroid, Danny had introduced his parents to his clone, a young girl who was half-ghost, and admittedly looked a heck of a lot like her son. Her name was Danielle, and she and Danny explained that she had been created by Vlad Masters. 

The scientist in her of course wanted to run tests right away. She was curious about how a clone was able to reach the outer appearance of being eleven. Cloning technology among her peers had only been able to produce fetuses that had to mature naturally. She also had questions about how a female clone was made from her son’s clearly male DNA. 

The mother in her, however, won the battle. The girl was adopted right into their little family. She fit right in, and her mannerisms often reminded her of Danny’s, especially when he had been that age, and it brought about strong feelings of nostalgia. She found herself bonding to Dani, just like she had with Danny before he went through puberty and began to withdraw a bit.

Dani called them Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack, and referred to herself as Danny and Jazz’s cousin. The family respected this preference at Jazz’s suggestion. Jack thought of her as his daughter, though. If she was his son’s clone, then that would make him the father. The girl was close to him as well, sharing an interest in inventing.

She was enrolled in Godfrey Little Middle School. Two years later, she went to Casper High like Danny and Jazz had before her. A few days after she started, the girl tearfully approached Maddie. “There is something wrong with me, Aunt Maddie!”

“Shh, shhh,” soothed Maddie. “What makes you think that?’ She was hugging the girl and rubbing her back, but internally, Maddie was agreeing with her. It was apparent that the girl had aged very little in the three years she had been in the Fenton’s care, and likely in the four years that she had been in existence. But what Dani was talking about at the moment came as more of a surprise. The girl raked her hand through her black hair to expose thick, dark-grey streaks. 

She was taken down to the lab right away, and some simple tests were run. Numbers were crunched. Blood was drawn. There were scans. So many scans. 

Nothing made sense until Jack finally got around to cleaning the rest of the garage. Dani had been the one to convince him, although Maddie had brought it up first. It became a bonding activity for the two. Jack had rushed outside, tight-lipped and teary eyed. Maddie knew without looking what would be in that box.

It was funny how a scientist’s mind worked. 

Mementos of a friendship gone sour.

Ticket stubs, 23 year old photographs, and garage band tapes couldn’t provide the answers she needed.

The family might think her mad, if they noticed. Then again, when your parents are ghost researchers, not much else is new. Maddie searched her home, diving under the guest bed, looking through saved letters for an envelope he may have licked.. Finally she found her prize in the form of long, silver hair coiled in the trap of the shower drain. She must ask Jack to clean out the other drains next, because really, it had to have been four years since Vlad had last showered in her home.

The dna evidence, as damaged and not ideal as it may have been, did not lie. The greying hair in human form, The teeth and pointed ears her ghost form had never had until a few months ago only added fuel to the theory. Danielle was not merely a clone of a Danny with a y chromosome removed. Danielle was impossibly and yet somehow the genetic daughter of her, Jack, and Vlad Masters.


End file.
